dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 82
* Supporting Characters: * | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "Luck for Sale" | Synopsis2 = A con-artist who calls himself the Red Sage has come up with a scheme to make people believe he can actually make them rich by the means of luck. Manipulating the stock market with his own ill-gotten money, Red Sage makes the people believe in his lies and he then blackmails them into assisting him in his own crimes. During one of his criminal activities, Red Sage's henchmen come across Kent Nelson, who becomes suspicious of their activities and confronts them as Doctor Fate. After learning the truth of their scheme, Doctor Fate goes to the Red Sage's hideout, where he helps some of the criminal's victims. Afterwards, Fate locates Red Sage and his henchmen on their next hit and he stops them in time. Realizing he has lost, Red Sage chooses to jump off a tall building to his apparent demise and Doctor Fate leaves the released victims after they have learned the truth. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Al Quigg Locations: * ** Park Avenue *** Swank Club Items: * | Writer3_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Arthur Cazeneuve | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Puzzle of the Devil Deaths" | Synopsis3 = A facially deformed freak of a man, with a strong resemblance to the traditional depiction of Satan, including the pointed ears and horns, adopts that name, and undertakes a career of evil. Satan develops a handgun for shooting arsenic gas, and goes on a murderous robbery spree. He begins by robbing the crowded Crane Club, killing quite a few chorus girls and customers in the process, and reaping thousands in cash and jewelry. But his escape is disrupted by the sudden arrival of Officers Keene and Trent. The Mephistoles of Murder manages to shoot Sandy with his arsenic gas gun, and Larry is barely in time to save him with some ammonia smelling salts. Sandy is sent to the hospital and Satan escapes with the loot. The next night Satan plots and executes a new crime, fatally gassing everybody inside the Bancroft Bank building, and methodically cracking the vault and the deposit boxes. One dying guard sets off an alarm, and the cops are on their way! This includes Larry, visiting hospitalized Sandy, and soon also includes, unbeknown to Larry, the very stealthy Sandy himself, who steals a big glass jug of ammonia on his way out of the hospital. Larry chases Satan down an alley, until he turns and shoots Larry with the arsenic gas gun, but Sandy jumps into the fight from a nearby fire escape, and splashes a whole lot of blinding ammonia to counteract it, then punches out Satan. After the fight, the police put Sandy back into the hospital and this time he stays put. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * , aka "the Mephistopheles of Murder" Locations: * ** Crane Club ** Bancroft Bank Items: * arsenic gas pistol Vehicles: * Radio Patrol squad car | Penciler4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "King of the Convict Island" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Convict Island | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Letters in the Sky" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boss Quash Other Characters: * Michael Blair Items: * Johnny Quick's secret formula Locations: * State City | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker6_1 = Pierce Rice | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "The Truth Hurts" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** , | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Doctor Fate previously appeared in and next appears in the next issue. * Green Arrow previously appeared in and next appears in . * Johnny Quick previously appeared last issue and next appears in . * Doctor Fate: "Luck for Sale" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Puzzle of the Devil Deaths" online. }}